


Evolution

by Suzuranao (IamLurking)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Other, Seeds of Redemption Spoilers (Granblue Fantasy), Slimes, Slimes/6Gran noncon, emotional distress, no a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/Suzuranao
Summary: Overhunting slimes on this particular island made them evolve to be more powerful, more resistant. More vindictive.They are out for revenge against the captain, regardless of Seox’s budding feelings, or his accidental capture alongside their target.
Relationships: Gran/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS!!!
> 
> Slimes/SeoxGran is nonconsensual despite aphrodisiac, and while SeoxGran is sorta consensual, Seox has some heavy emotional hangups about taking advantage of the captain so uh beware if that is of your interest.
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write another monster/unsuspecting crewmember for so long and after so much deliberation i decided it was Seox bully time. Except that it somehow ended as SeoxGran along the way too oops.
> 
> This has heavy spoilers for Event Six’s fate eps so uh heads up?

For better, or for worse, the captain had amassed a truly ridiculous crew over the almost 6 years Seox had known him. And while they were all seasoned fighters, usually very clear on their fighting style, if the captain took a shine on them it meant only one thing:

Slime farming.

Seox had stopped seeing the captain worried by rupies almost 4 years ago now, not batting an eye and practically tossing them to other crew members when the slimes dropped them. He was more concerned with things that couldn’t be bought with money, like sunlight stones, arcane materials, shiny legendary weapons-

But still, slime farming was unavoidable, mostly as a team building exercise to help each other learn their strengths and weaknesses and at times it of course devolved into a competition to see who could blast them away faster. 

For better, or worse, Seox was very much a permanent member of the Grandcypher, answering first to the crew and second to the Eternals, title be damned. In this case, for worse as a man named Yurius had recently joined their crew a few weeks back, and it did not take long for Seox to watch as his captain’s eyes glowed with possibilities and excitement when watching that brown-haired human debuff every single enemy into dirt so easily they would’ve toppled over by the swiftest breeze by the time he was done with them.

...he was not jealous. Gran had cultivated a desire for power after all these years adventuring as a necessity-and who was the erune to call him out on it, a hypocrite? 

Besides, part of him was...relieved when he was asked to join the blasting squad, since it’d meant he’d work with the man somewhat regularly and it’d benefit both of them to know what they were capable of. Rounding the last of the team was that mage, Estarriola, and that disaster alchemist named Clarisse. They’d learned the hard way the first years raw destructive power was needed for the swarms that almost overwhelmed them at some points regularly and the easiest people on hand were her-or the less contained destruction of Threo.

Fortunately she hadn’t been on the ship for months, and the alchemist had gotten better and better on her contained destruction over the years, something he grudgingly admitted, even if there was some annoyance over her gestures and closeness towards the captain.

He most certainly had no reason to be jealous!

* * *

“Welcome to our training camp! Today’s menu is something everyone onboard knows very well but we’ll be teaching our esteemed newest member Yurius. Anyone know what it is?”

Gran’s voice was cheerful, blade of darkness carelessly resting over his shoulder as he chirped in the early morning light, the light snoring from the wizened old mage not enough to interrupt his silly speech.

“Slime blasting.” He answers in monotone, arms crossed over his chest as he warily eyes the figures wiggling in the distance just beyond the line of trees.

Even from this far away he can already see too many Silverslimes for his own taste.

“That’s right, thank you Seox!” 

Gran’s voice is cheerful enough to make him immensely glad for the mask on his face, covering the sudden burst of heat in his cheeks for everyone else. Dropping the joking introduction Gran takes a more serious approach explaining to him what’s to be in it for the next few hours.

“Unlike the slimes you’ve probably erradicated in Levin the ones in this island are particularly durable-especially those that are gold and silver. Nothing less than your strongest attack will get to them-even if they can only hit you back with the strength of a wet cloth.”

Seox tunes out the explanation, having it heard countless times by now. It doesn’t take long enough either-apparently the man being a researcher with enough of a reputation that the captain started walking towards the line of trees while explaining. 

And in no time at all they’re besieged by a familiar horde of startled and angry shiny amorphous blobs with thirst for revenge.

It’s rote work-but no less demanding of his attention and energy than every other previous time. While they didn’t hit hard with a single exception, their defense was the toughest amongst regular monsters and even his fellow eternals regularly worked up a sweat in just a few rounds of the slimy things.

With Estarriola offering support and him and Clarisse thinning out most of the waves before they reached the captain and Yurius the training exercise was running smoothly-even if the sound of the human’s chanting to inflict his debuffs to dissect his enemies was mind numbing.

Seox was sure to hear the phrase he used in order to ‘discover truth’ for the next week in his dreams.

Unfortunately luck was not on their side-as a malicious looking King Goldslime approached menacingly and shrunk in such a motion he’d not seen in months-but was nonetheless etched permanently in his mind.

“It’s going to expl-“

Before the captain could finish his warning the slime blasted itself to send them all flying away in different directions, with such a force he blacked out immediately.

The erune came to his senses slowly, bothered by the tingling sensation in his skin, the wetness over his lips, the soft moans that echoed in his sleep-

His eyes open suddenly, ears ringing with the leftover impact but dazedly turning his head to the source of that soft voice, sounding nothing like he’d dreamed, better than he’d dared to hope, shock mixing with horror as his vision slowly focused on the captain crowded by a multitude of small Silverslimes, white outfit in tatters.

Those brown eyes were unfocused in pleasure, as the creatures roamed around his bare skin and crotch insistently. Seox knew their suction well, having to peel them off even after death with extreme difficulty and the thought of them using it to stimulate his captain’s senses was strange in practice but not in results. 

His mouth goes dry when he manages to glimpse the outline of his erect cock, enveloped by a semi-translucent silver goop that had a mind of its own, secreting something that slowly ate away at the durable white fabric while leaving a shiny, sticky sheen on pale skin. 

Siete had done a perfect job with their outfits-even drenched in slime and luding under the openings at his shoulders, back, neck, the outfit resisted the corrosion with not a single thread undone. 

“Wait-let me go!” Panic set in immediately, trying to wrench them away from his body where they unsuccessfully insisted to eat away at his armor. But for one that he peeled off two took its place, some even worming their way to his gloved hands preventing him from getting a good grip on their companions.

This was new behaviour for them-just as that explosion had been once for them, something they came up as a countermeasure, perhaps frustrated at so many of their brethren obliterated by their blasting. But they’d always left them alone, dazed and utterly defeated after each explosion, not dragged them off, not divested of their armor, not molested like this-

“X...Seox...”

The erune is broken out of his spiral by the breathy voice demanding his attention, sticky fingers barely able to tug on a sleeve to catch his attention. 

“It’s fine Seox, just let them be. It’ll be...faster this way.”

Gran looked absolutely wrecked, and somehow still had a reassuring smile to spare for him in such a moment. He was Enticed, no doubt about it, a rare status the slimes must have learned to cast as they continued to evolve, the only explanation in his currently slow mind. No other slime population was nearly as resilient, as crafty, as strong, as the one they continued to bully in this particular island. 

Revenge was a surefire motivator for evolution.

A bead of sweat dropped on his eyelash, salt stinging and freeing him from the temporary spell upon gazing at glistening muscles heaving with fear, with exertion, arousal. 

"Faster? Gran, have they done this be-wait! G-give it back!" 

As if frustrated with the fact Seox’s clothes were intact the slimes on his body roamed incessantly trying to find a weak spot. His cape was gone and one had slid up his nape and pulled on the cool metal of his mask, thinking it perhaps the weak link to uncover his body at last. It only revealed the panicking face of an Erune who didn't know if to go first for the mask that seemed to slide away farther with every second or pry his friend out of the slimes and get them out. 

"They went only for me… Dragged me away from the others-ah!" 

His thighs shake, distracting Seox from his frantic attempt at retrieving his mask with the sheer allure of glistening skin. He should be better than this, he has been in more distracting situations than this and kept his head cool-was it caused by the tingling substance on his now damp clothes? That which makes his shoulders and exposed back heat up and loosen as if thoroughly massaged and warmed up?

His arm moves, but instead to reach for the mask just out of his reach, he seals his fate; tracing with gloved, slimy fingers the lines of Gran’s biceps. 

“Seox…” Gran’s voice comes out as a breathy whisper when those fingers open apart to their full width, cradling the curve of a shoulder and inching higher and higher, as if the erune was in a trance, unable to look at anything but the dribble of saliva and Silverslime that drips from the corner of Gran’s red lips.

“It's not enough…” Gran confesses twisting his torso in a desperate attempt to lean closer to the Erune’s touch and gasping as the slime inside him twists in a particularly devious way. The strength of his arms fails and he collapses back again into the grass completely.

It doesn’t stop there though, as if the slimes interpreted his gesture as an attempt to escape, more of them arrived alongside their metal containers, melting down into an unrecognizable opaque silver puddle that crawls until they settle at his wrists and ankles-before they solidify in a manner of almost shackles and spread him wide and immobile. Seox has long ceased to be of interest to them, but the moment he tries to pry off one of them from Gran’s wrist they are upon him once more.

His clothes are heavy, drenched endlessly with dripping slime and it feels disgusting to feel the creatures roam across his exposed shoulder blades, through his hair and sensitive ears, until his tongue hangs out like a dog in heat, until his pants feel especially constricting and he wishes for nothing but to rip away his own clothing and surrender to the burning instinct to experience the same that which has his captain’s eyelashes flutter prettily as his eyes close, as his mouth opens in a perfect circle with a gasp and his back arches with the onslaught of pressure.

Instead, it’s the low, but frayed thread that has held back his jealousy which finally snaps-giving him a burst of strength and pouncing upon the helpless human-not to free him but to trap him with his own body.

Seox has deluded himself for far too long, insisting he was not bothered at all by the subtle stakes that dare to claim even the tiniest scrap of his captain-he’s not of his property.

Oh but how he wishes it were so! How he desires, how he burns and yearns, how he drinks like a desperate man every drop of unconditional acceptance, every fleeting touch, every smile, even as he twists his insides in shame and self loathing for daring to hope for more.

That thread of restraint is gone, nothing to stop him from pressing his lips and tongue, devouring Gran’s mouth and skin, frantically switching from stealing his breath with a messy entanglement of lips and teeth and scraping away whatever substance on his skin with his tongue insistently.

It only serves to further muddle Seox’s mind, rutting savagely his crotch against the human’s stomach. 

Those brown eyes, they look at him with a quality of hazy devotion it brings forth shame from the deepest corners of his heart-at taking advantage of him in such a situation but Seox is far enough to discard it, licking instead the trail of spit that gathers below his lip, to sink his teeth in the pristine skin of his shoulder until blood comes out-and Gran whimpers when his hot tongue soothes the wound.

Proof of their evolution, the slimes’ sentience has evolved far enough to enable them to recognize Seox no longer wants to escape or free the human, working on a goal similar to theirs at some level so they loosen their hold. 

There was no need for restraints when the Erune kept him pinned in place.

They did not try to shackle him again when Seox slides his hand under a knee and pulls it up to better fit in the gap, the slide of hips an intoxicating motion set to an irregular rhythm. 

It also frees up some of the newest slimes-goldslimes as they roam over their bodies, coalescing in certain spots sure to be sensitive, like the curve of his waist, the inside of a thigh, the nubs of his nipples stiff with pleasure; the combination of wetness, the substance and the suction rendering the captain weaker in no time at all, head tilted back and hands coming to wrap around Seox’s exposed back in a desperate bid to hold on to something. 

Every whisper of a breeze against his sweaty face brings a silver of panic within, something swept away the next moment by a sweet sound coming from the one below him or a spark of sweet pleasure in his groin. 

“I…” he can’t seem to finish even a whole word, the thick cloying taste of the slime all he knows, the smell of heat, sweat. Of blood and the musk of something otherworldly that permeates Gran on a permanent basis. 

Of his arousal.

He’s unbuckled his pants before he can register the action, and it fills him with so much shame, so much guilt, so much thrill and satisfaction when he pushes his leg higher, higher, exposing his asshole.

There’s a Goldslime wiggling its way inside, stuffing the human full and making obscene squelching sounds with each motion it creates.

His face twists in pleasure, eyes fluttering close, mouth in a delicate circle as the particularly dense and heavy creature had its turn sliding inside the captain and churning his insides. So heavy and dense, his lower stomach poked out ever so slightly-as if he were carrying something inside.

For too long, all Seox could do was stare, uncaring of the heat in his crotch.

Slimes were almost translucent when stretched thin so he could see every single twitch of Gran’s pink hole, how wide it was as it struggled to accommodate the sheer volume of the Goldslime, small as it was compared to its bigger brethren.

After a particularly pitiful whimper he determines it is too much and Seox drops his lower garments to line up against Gran’s hole, settling his dick inside the warmth that beckoned him with every gasp and whimper.

“Seox-“

His ears couldn’t stop twitching with every single lewd squelch coming from him as Seox thrusts like a man possesses- at least until a sudden coldness makes him gasp and straighten his back impossibly so.

By unbuckling his garments and pushing them down to his knees he’s offered himself unwittingly to the slimes as well, who waste no time roaming around his buttocks and breaching his own hole-burning at first but quickly soothed by the steady drip of aphrodisiac in his inner walls.

It’s maddening-the friction in his ass, the sheer weight filling him-spreading him open and stoking the fires of lust with every brush against his prostate by the formless slime that continued to violate him.

“Wait, Se-ah!”

The erratic pace of the creature inside the erune only spurs his own frantic fucking, never more grateful for the slime that eases way for his dick to lessen the impact of his mindless rutting on his beloved’s body.

“Faster, it’s so good…” Gran’s words begin to slur, eyes almost closing from the onslaught but never quite, never quite breaking his line of devoted sight with those grey eyes that look at him with clear desire and longing.

His stomach is stained white in parts, betraying how long must he have been at the mercy of the slimes before Seox woke up and yet he musters another pitiful spurt at the sudden warmth that blooms within him. The erune gasps and thrusts brutally once, twice, forcing inside his quickly growing knot to lock himself as thick, dense sperm joins the creature inside Gran’s stomach. 

“It’s too hot, I can feel you-you both inside me.”

It’s the clearest he’s heard him, but at the same time the least rational as he grabs Seox’s hand and presses it against his abdomen. 

It’s warm, sticky with semen, slime and ever so slightly bloated from being stuffed full. 

“I can feel you, so deep inside me. I-it feels so good Xing.”

It's enough to break Six, hot tears of shame and disgust, guilt and yearning immediately overflowing, prompting to bury his face in the curve of the captain’s neck-grinding futilely in search of more friction despite being locked together like this.

Even as the thrusts resume in earnest, as Seox’s tears don’t stop, nor the onslaught of slimes, Gran’s voice, full of devotion and confusion continues to whisper his deepest yearnings into existence. 

“So lovely, so bright, my Xing-“

Thus it continues.

**Author's Note:**

> Not pictured: Yurius and Clarisse knocked out but perfectly fine as Estarriola wipes out the remaining non lewd slimes with waves of snoring.
> 
> HE KNOWS WHATS GOING ON but the old man offers you aphrodisiac chocolates to give to your SO on his holiday lines and says it is a specialty of his! The old man is a pervert and is staying out of it on purpose for the ship to sail. Idk after the emotional bully imagine them making up and Gran making him cry again after orgasm but consensual as he rides him to oblivion in their quarters or sth.


End file.
